Conventionally, a rolling-pressing device has been used to manufacture bonded laminated materials by pressing and bonding materials having membranes. It presses the laminated materials between rollers that face one another while the materials are transported between them. This technology has recently been used for manufacturing a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) for a solid polymer fuel cell, which is manufactured by laminating a polymer electrolyte, a fuel electrode, and an air electrode, and bonding them, (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2008-159377, a published patent application, No. 2010-514102, i.e., a Japanese translation of the PCT international application that corresponds to WO2008/108898, and Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2010-198948.)
When the laminated materials of the polymer electrolyte, the fuel electrode, and the air electrode are pressed and bonded by a rolling-pressing device in the conventional technology, the membranes may be misaligned or deformed due to a rapid change in the load or friction between the rollers and the laminated materials that is generated when the materials pass between the rollers. Thus the yield factor may decrease. Further, if air remains between the membranes that are laminated, it is difficult to fully discharge the air, to thereby cause a deficiency in bonding at the interface.
To solve the problem mentioned above, methods for fixing laminated materials are proposed wherein 1) laminated materials are placed on a flexible sheet that is attached to a metal frame for fixing a sheet, 2) another frame for fixing a sheet having a flexible sheet and an annular packing is placed over the metal frame, and 3) air is discharged from the sealed chamber that is formed as mentioned above to depressurize the chamber. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-19275 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-446833.)
However, since the above-mentioned frames for fixing a sheet that surround laminated materials are thicker than the materials, they are not applicable to a device for continuous pressing such as rolling-pressing or double-belt type pressing devices. Thus the materials cannot be effectively manufactured. That is a problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a jig for fixing laminated materials, a system for manufacturing bonded laminated materials, and a method for manufacturing bonded laminated materials, wherein the bonded laminated materials that are made by pressing and bonding materials made of membranes are effectively manufactured without causing any misaligned membranes, deformed materials, or deficient bonding at the interface, and at a good yield factor.